


breathe on a flame

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Happy despair day yo, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Pre-Game(s), Written for Junkos birthday, happy birthday satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: She doesn't wish for anything.





	breathe on a flame

Tsumugi shirogane hums on the bus, mucky and crowded. People are everywhere, Christmas sweaters on, the smell of hypocrisy in the air. Her ear buds are in, the soothing sound of kami-iro awase playing, lulling her mind. She hated christmas, it was true, fake people and fake kindness pouring from every grove, but she was still happy, this time of year.

It was a gods birthday, after all.

 

  
She arrived at the bakery, not bothering to pay for the bus ride—too plain for the bus driver to notice. The little bell rings, when she opens the door.

"Um, excuse me," her voice is quiet as she calls out, pushing up her glasses a bit (and isn't that cool? Almost like she's a anime character, almost like she's her, one blonde ponytail as she goes into a new personality) before walking up to the counter. It takes a bit for anyone to notice her, like always, and she pushes down her bitterness. Soon everyone will know her name, after all.

The employee hands her the cake she ordered, and she fumbles with her wallet (a picture of her printed onto it, a key chain hanging from the zipper, maybe overkill) handing her money, then walking out, like she was never there. No lasting influence, a ghost. Not for long.

She hums again, walking onto the bus with a smile.

Yes, everyone will know her, just like they knew her. She will make herself into the image of a flickering goddess.

The cake is quite beautiful, pink and red, black and white, a collage of her colors.

  
Her picture is set on the other side of the table, the flickering candle light illuminating her. On the counter, there's a acceptance letter from her bosses. It tells her she's the 53rd seasons mastermind, complete with a fancy signature from the founder of tdr, written in neat blue pen, the rarest kind.

She breathes in.

"Happy Birthday, junko-sama."

And she breathes out.

Her breath touches the flame, a greeting from a old friend, and she is left in complete darkness.

She doesn't wish for anything.

All her wishes are coming true, anyways, after all.


End file.
